


a late night

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [7]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, I'm lazy, Platonic Cuddling, Short One Shot, it's cute, short fic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 7th:</p>
<p>Kira's after you, L works too hard.</p>
<p>you make sure he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a late night

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, i'll get back to writing smut/lemons tomorrow. i'm just taking a little break for today.
> 
> hope you enjoy have an awesome day :3

it was dangerous out there, and kira was after you. and you, not being allowed to go out, had brought up some beer (along with some strawberry cake) to share with L. he’s the one who put you under this order of protection. Now he has to deal with you.

It was some sort of pumpkin thing, for fall or something, but you didn’t really care. You were soing to miss out on all the fun halloween activites you were usually getting around to this time of year.

You cracked open a bottle, sitting in the spinning office chair next to L, who was staring intently at a screen.

“want one?” asked, taking a swig and pulling up a case file on the screen in front of you.

He shook his head, pulling his thumbnail from between his teeth. “no thank you, Y/n.”

You shrugged, taking another swig from your bottle. You knew L had a teeny tiny crush on you. He’d muttered it to himself once, not knowing you were in the room. The feelings were mutual, but neither of you would ever act on them.

A little while later you were slightly buzzed, and L was still buried in his work pretending not to notice.

You turned to look at the clock, which read 3:37 am, and rolled your chair over to L, poking him in the shoulder.

He turned to look at you. “yes?”

“it’s three-thirty.” You said softly, nodding towards the clock with your head.

“so it is.” He muttered, going back to his work.

You sighed, turning him gently back around to face you.

“get some sleep, okay?”

He nodded, and the two of you staring at each other for a moment before you walked over to the couch on the middle of the room and siting down, leaning your head back and closing your eyes.

A few minutes later you felt the a weight next to you, and opened an eye to see L, mimicking your position, except with his knees pulled up to his chest.

You sighed, nudging him slighly. “that can’t be comfortable.” You muttered sleepily, patting your lap.  
“lay down.”

Before he could respond, you held up a finger. “don’t even try arguing with me, because you know I’ll win.”

He let out a huff and leaned over, resting his head on your lap, curling up into a ball.

“goodnight, y/n.” he sighed, his body completely relaxed.

At some point, you’d unconsciously started petting his hair, oddly enough, he’d let you.

He fell asleep fairly quickly, but you remained awake for a minute watching his sleeping face.

It was strange seeing his face compltely blank. A different blank than it was when he was deep in thought.

And the two of you remained that way until the next morning.


End file.
